


Dilemma

by Levismysoulmate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levismysoulmate/pseuds/Levismysoulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi Ackerman, an eighteen-year-old fresh out of highschool, is kicked out of his home, he searches frantically for a job to keep himself going. With the help of his best friend Hanji Zoe, Levi is able to succeed in winning a nearby, good paying work source. The only thing is-- this job isn't entirely what Levi expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847046) by [Dressed_In_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_In_Darkness/pseuds/Dressed_In_Darkness). 



> Ok so this is the first chapter!! This is also my first first-person fanfic so please let me know if anything needs changing. Thanks! ~Rei-Chan

Levi's POV~

"How about this one?" My best friend Hanji squealed at me.

Tch "Hanji, you sound like an over enthusiastic mom."

"Look buddy, you want my help or not?" She said sticking her index finger into my chest.

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Fine fine, do your thing."

Look, it wasn't my decision to move to California. My parents kicked me out of the house since they felt that 18 was the age where you could prosper on your own--yeah right.

Fortunately for me, this weirdo allowed me to move into her apartment complex. Hanji and I have been best friends since as far back as I can remember. To be honest, it's nice to be able to be around her again. Crazy as she is, she knows how to be a good friend in the sense that she knows the right things to say at the right time and stuff like that.

Right now, Hanji was helping me find a job online. She made it crystal clear that in order for me to stay, I would have to pay 50% of the bills. I told her that she sounded like my mother, and she laughed.

"Ok, how about....." Hanji used her index finger to quickly scroll down the webpage with the mouse. "This one?" She stopped scrolling.

"Detailed description upon request: Pays $34 an hour....interview required.....off on most American holidays....." I said, reading the description to myself. "It doesn't actually tell me what I'm signing up for.

"Well it has a hella good pay! Guess you'll just find out when you talk with the owner," Hanji laughed, touching the lines where my eyebrows were furrowed. "Do you want me to set up the interview or not?"

I glared at her. "Sure whatever"

Hanji clicked on the description and read the page, pulling out her cellphone while she does so.

"Ok..." She said opening up her phone. "It gives the contact number here."

She quickly typed out a text message and sent it.

"Well? What did it say?" I asked her

She brushed some of her maroon hair out of her face. "I just said that you were interested in taking the job and what time and where you should come in for the interview."

I nodded in appreciation and got up, patted her back and started heading towards my room.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!!" Hanji screamed at me as I walked into my room.

I smirked to my self. "Brat.."

I took a brief examination of my room. It had a dark, comfy setting--I love it. My eyes fell onto a small clock sitting on the edge of my nightstand- it reads 9:47 P.M

I knew I was going to get a lecture about how many hours of sleep a human body needed to function properly so I rolled my eyes and headed towards the bathroom.

As I opened the door, the smell of soap and basic cleanliness welcomed me. That's another thing about Hanji, she keeps her house decently clean, saving me a lot of work.

I leaned inside the shower and turned it on, then started to get undressed while I wait for the water to warm up.

When I stepped inside the shower, a wave of relaxation came over me. The hard drops of water massaged my back, and the steam from the water left a light hue on my face. It felt warm and nice.

Unfortunately all good things come to an end and I turned off the water, sighing, resting my hand on the handle a second to long.

"Leeeeeevvvvvviiiiiiii"

I laughed quietly to myself and quickly threw a towel around my middle before I go out to greet that shit head.

"Hmm what did you need?"

"So thankfully, this lady person responded quickly and asked if 2:30 tomorrow was ok. She also left an address which you should write down."

"Okay..2:30 is fine for me. I'll get the address later" I clicked my tongue and walked back to my room.

I gently closed the door and locked it behind me, then, taking the towel off, I reached into my dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue boxers and a long grey t shirt. I quickly changed.

I took a deep breath and flopped onto my bed, messing up the perfectly aligned covers. I squeezed my pillow close to my body-- suddenly I heard my phone buzz. I reached over to my dresser and picked it up, pressing the button that made the screen illuminate light.

\-------------------------------

Hanji:

Someone's tired ;)Please get some rest--  
Goodnight!

\---------------------------------

I smiled as I read the text. biting my lip, I wrote out a quick response:

\----------------------------------

Hanji:

Someone's tired;) please get some rest--  
Goodnight!

Okay okay, mom. Goodnight :)

\--------------------------------

I gently placed my phone on the nightstand next to me and pulled the covers over my head. I buryed my head into the soft pillow and slowly allowed sleep to take over my body.

\-----¥¥¥¥------

Beep beep beep beep beep

I groaned when I heard the blaring sound of my alarm. I slowly sat up, giving the wall a death glare, blaming all the reasons I had to get up today on it.

The clock on the nightstand read: 10:32 am- Saturday March 4th

I swung my legs up, then heaved myself up. Extending my arms, I stretched.

Damn I feel hella old

Yawning, I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Suddenly I heard a grunt and I turned around. It was coming from Hanji's room. I tip-toed over to her doorway, and leaned against the framing.

Her chest rose and fell and was followed by the sound of what I assumed a sleeping cow in labor would sound like. Smirking, I left the doorway and headed back to the kitchen, opening the fridge. I was going to make her breakfast.

My parents taught me how to make basic dishes and I wasn't too bad of a cook. Why not? Hanji has done a lot for me, it's the least I can do.

Pulling out some eggs, and bacon, I turned on the stove and watched the blue flame flicker on.I pulled out a medium-sized pan and set it on the flame. As I waited for it to heat up, I butter it and begin cracking the eggs into a small bowl, quickly stirring it around with a fork. Scrambled eggs. I poured the yellow substance in the pan and I flinched just slightly as the pan sizzles.The aroma of freshly makes eggs drifted into my face, a warm and cozy smell. Hanji would love it.While I waited for the eggs to finish, I buttered another pan and set it on top of another flame.Soon, the second pan was sizzling with anticipation, waiting for it to swallow something up in its heat.

Ripping the packaging off the bacon, I neatly placed the strips of bacon carefully onto the pan.I ran over to the cupboard where Hanji kept her plates and silverware and carefully pulled out a plate along with a fork. I set them on the countertop, next to the stove.Picking up the first pan, I gently shook the eggs off so they piled neatly onto the plate. I did the same with the bacon and carefully shook the pieces onto her plate.Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, I poured a half cup of chilled water and set it on her dining room table. The plate full of food followed not long after.

Take note, I don't do this for just anybody. Hanji deserves it. Most people just see the cold, hard side of me, close friends, know the real me.

Leaving the kitchen, I tiptoed back into Hanji's room, and stood right by her side.She snored hella loud. I should record it sometime.I leaned down and ruffled her hair, and she slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Go away.." She muttered, rolling over and burying her face into her pillow.

"I made you breakfast. If you don't eat it now, I will."

"Awww you're so nice."

"I know." I smiled at her.

"I have to get ready and stuff so," I pointed out the door."Eat fast ok?"

Walking out of her room, I proceeded to my room and stared into my dresser.What do you wear at an interview? I mean, you can't go in there 100% casual but dressing in a tuxedo with dress shoes is overboard too.I ended up pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and a button down shirt: Everyday style.  
I hoped it would be fine.

I glanced back at my nightstand. The clock read: 12:15 Pm

I put on a pair of grey vans, stuck my phone in my back pocket, and left my room, closing the door behind me. Hanji was sitting there, stuffing her face with food. I stared at her.She quickly wiped her mouth with a napkin and drank some of her water.

"You're a good cook, Levi."

"I know."

"Did you make yourself something?"

I shifted my weight onto the other leg.

"Levi, are you trying to put me in a guilt trip? Go get something!"

"Sheesh calm down, I was going to anyways." Hanji gave me a satisfied nod. "I need the address though, I'm going to start heading over."

"I'll text it to you, please get something to eat."

"Alright. See you later."

Grabbing the keys to the car, I walked out the front door. The cool, crisp morning air, teasing my skin. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with cold air.I got into Hanji's black BMW and locked the buckle into its socket. Quickly checking my phone, the time was 12:45.

"I've got time" I thought to myself

\-------¥¥¥¥¥------

I drove along the busy street, swerving around cars and passing by many cafes and restaurants.Suddenly, I heard a small buzz and my phone next to me lit up.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Hanji:

Here's the address. If I were you, I'd try to get there early. 1287 W. Sina Ave  
\-------------------------------------------------------

 

I clicked the link on my phone and it brought up a small public bakery. Maybe I could get something to eat there.I put in the address into the GPS and waited for the robotic voice to guide me to my destination. Luckily, it wasn't that far and I got there in no time.As I looked around for parking, I noticed the bakery. It was a small place with neutral colors and not many people. Swiftly swerving into an open parking spot, I got out and went up to the bakery."Rose Cafe" was in big letters at the top of the building. It made me like the place even more, it was a nice, simple name.

"Good morning!" A bright voice sang. "Welcome to the Rose Cafe, what can I get you?"

She was a girl who looked about 19 with shoulder length hair, and had a fuzzy red scarf wrapped around her neck. I glanced at her name tag and it read "Mikasa". I ordered a cup of coffee so I could tell Hanji that I ate something.

"Sure. Have a seat anywhere you'd like. I'll be back soon." She smiled brightly, then turned around to go to the kitchen.

I ended up taking a table outside. The crisp morning air felt nice on my skin and the coffee was sure to go well with it.As I sat down, I began noticing my surroundings. The bakery was surrounded by pink, cherry blossoms, in full bloom. It was a calming and relaxing sight. I would have to bring Hanji here one day, though she probably would mess the atmosphere up.

A few minutes later, Mikasa came back with a steaming cup of coffee, along with cream, sugar, and milk. She carefully placed the cup in front of me and took a step back.

"You waiting for anybody?" Mikasa asked

I stared at her.

"Sorry-- I.. I'll leave now. Enjoy." She put her hand on her head and blushed, turning around quickly.

"No, it's ok." I said. She turned around. "Would you like to have a seat?"

Mikasa smiled and came back over to my table, sitting down on the seat in front of me.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Mikasa said softly, looking at the blossoms that surrounded the Cafe.

"They're gorgeous."

"They're part of the reason I took this job." She said, picking a peddle off one of the trees and toying it with her fingers.

"I mean, serving people in this nice atmosphere is great. I love working when I'm surrounded by them, it makes my job easier." Mikasa seemed to get lost in her own thoughts.

"I wouldn't mind working here if I was working in this beauty." I told her quietly, sipping some of my coffee.

She looked at me and laughed, pushing one strand of her silky hair behind her ear. "Yes, i see it more as a privilege than actually working."

Suddenly, she cleared her throat as if to apologize for her talking. "So, are you actually waiting for someone?"

I took another sip of my coffee, savoring the warm liquid as it ran down my throat.

"Actually, I'm here for a job interview."

"Oh really? Where are you planning to work?"

"I've been requested to be a waiter at some restaurant. The owner wanted me to meet her here." I gazed into her brown eyes. "Do you have any advice?"

"It depends on your point of view." She smiled. "If your doing this just to get the job, answer her questions the way she would want to hear. If your doing this to find a job you enjoy, answer the questions honestly, let her know how you feel."

For some reason, I felt like Mikasa wasn't just giving me job advice.We sat in silence for a few minutes.All of a sudden, Mikasa got up from her chair and patted my back.

"I better get back to work. It was really nice talking to you!"

She had started to turn around when she stopped in her tracks.

"I never got your name."

"Levi." I told her.

She smiled. "Levi." And nodded her head.

Then she was gone.

I took a quick glance at my phone. The time was 2:15.As if the world could read my mind, a blonde-haired girl walked into the front doors of the cafe.A few minutes later, she came back out and met my eyes. They were playful and sweet. She walked over to me and took a seat across from me.

"Hello! My name is Christa Lenz and I'm the owner of The Works." She extended her hand and I shook it. She had a firm grip. "You must be Levi Ackerman?"

I smiled. "Yes. Let's get started."

"Of course." Christa said sweetly. "So right now we are looking for people who are charismatic, learn fast, and work well with people." She shuffled some papers around. "Can I start by seeing your resume?"

I handed her my papers. "I have a lot of experience working with people as I recently had a job working as customer service helper."

I cringed at the sound of those words. I rarely told people about that job I had. In my book, it was the lowest you could get.

Fortunately, Christa saw this as a good thing rather than a bad thing.

"That's great! The more experience the better. Your resume looks great and you have no negative reviews."

I smiled at her. "So can you tell me a little more about this job?"

Christa shifted around in her seat. "Well, The Works is a member-only nightclub where we have djs, bartenders, and live dancers. I started the The Works to give people a chance to be theirselves and be entertained. Right now, since your new, I'm thinking about putting you in our built-in-restaurant as a waiter. Your pay would start out as $18 an hour and given your charisma and good personality, you will most likely be moved up in positions the longer you stay with us."

I didn't realize I was blushing until I started talking. I cleared my throat. "What are the higher positions?"

"Well, let's see." Christa put a paper on the table facing my way. She pointed down the list as she talked. "First, we have the waiters and waitresses, that is were you are gonna start off. Then we have bartenders. The highest position you can get is the pole and cage dancers. " Christa pointed towards the top of the page. "Cage and pole dancers get paid the most at $80 a performance, not including the crowd tips, and they preform quite often." She giggled. "Of course we don't let anybody have these high positions, only the best of the best." She winked.

"So pretty much, if I stayed with The Works for an amount of time and gain an amount of experience, your saying I can become a stripper."

"Basically, yes." She leaned her face closer to mine. "What do you think?"

I stared at her, then leaned my own face into hers until our noses almost touched. I could feel her warm breath on my face.

"I think I'm up for it."

\-----¥¥¥¥¥-------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's a super quick Author's Note:
> 
>  
> 
> Levi and Hanji are 19 and 19 and 3/4, (notice my harry potter reference there;) they live in the state of Shiganshina and in the city of Trost.
> 
> Also, Levi is a little bit off character from the actual anime but this is because he is supposed to have a change of heart when it comes to his friends and the people he loves. Don't worry, he will come back to his rude self pretty soon.
> 
> Also, my update days are Mondays and i know this chapter is a day late but I tried. I had writers block but i went Jackie Chan on it.
> 
> If anybody has any suggestions or is confused about anything else, please let me know and I will gladly help you.
> 
> As always, comments are always read/replied to and it really means a lot when people comment an encouraging note or something to me so i want to personally give kudos (thanks) to those who have the heart to do that :) thank you.
> 
> Also, thanks so much for reading this and a vote would really make the difference :) Thanks to everyone who is sticking through this book! I promise it will get interesting and smutty soon. Keep reading and have a lovely day!

Levi's POV~

"A waiter at The Works huh?" Hanji asked. "How much does it pay?"

I shrugged. "The owner told me $18"

"Levi, do you even know what The Works is? I'm surprised you didn't decline when she told you."

"It's a bar."

"It's a strip club"

"Listen, Hanji, you wanted me to get a job, so I got one. All that matters is that I'm paying your bills." I rubbed my temples.

"Fine." She said, beginning to accept my decision. "Just give me a discount to your shows ok?" She winked.

"You'll have to wait for that." I said laughing.

Yesterday, Christa told me that, since I was a beginner, I would basically become an apprentice to one of the more "advanced" workers.

"You'll have to watch and listen closely because he is only available for your first night." She told me. "You need to learn and work fast."

She also told me that I would start in two days, and today was Saturday.

 

\---------

 

Hanji took me out to eat in celebration, god she was such a mom.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked me, climbing into the BMW.

"Well, That cafe I met the owner at had pretty good food," I paused. "I also met a girl there that I want you to meet."

Hanji wiggled her eyebrows at me, "Damn Levi, are you at 1st base already?"

I huffed, then reached over the car seat and snatched her glasses, which were hanging loosely off her nose. Her reflexes kicked in and she brought her hands to her face in defense...only a second to late though. I waved her glasses in her face, laughing, and she snatched them out of my hand, carefully readjusting them back onto her face.

"God, Levi you're so mature." She muttered. "Can't even take a simple joke."

She started the car and handed me her phone.

"Put in the address there." She said.

Hanji started following the robotic voice emitting from the phone, and we were soon lead down the familiar road that the Rose Cafe was on. Not even two minutes later, Hanji stuck her head out the window and smiled. She pulled into an empty parking space and turned off the car, sighing.

"Is this the place?" she asked, looking over at me.

 

I opened the car door and stepped out, inhaling and taking in the beautiful scenery. "Yeah, this is the place."

 

"Woah, it's pretty." Hanji said, getting out of her side of the car. "It better not be expensive, that would ruin it."

 

I smirked. I hoped Mikasa would be there. I'll tell her that I got the job.

 

As Hanji and I walked into the double doors of the cafe, we could hear two small bells, chiming to let the server know we were here. As if on cue, a young, black-haired girl walked around the corner, menu in hand and a smile that showed her perfectly aligned teeth was plastered on her face.

 

"Good Morning! Welcome to the Rose Caf--" Mikasa stopped. Her silver eyes traveled up and down my figure. "Levi! Good Morning!" She was wearing an identical scarf to the one she was wearing last time i saw her. She suddenly cleared her throat as if to apologize and held out her hand towards Hanji.

"Good Morning, I'm Mikasa Jeager(Look, I know that's not her last name. You'll see why it is jeager in this book later.) ." She beamed "You must be..?"

"Hanji." Hanji replied, shaking Mikasa's hand warmly. "Hanji Zoe. I'm Levi's roommate." 

Mikasa smiled at her, then at me, then turned around. "Follow me, I'll bring you to your table."

As we followed Mikasa outside, Hanji elbowed me--hard. "So is this the girl? I like her."

I sighed. "I told you it's not like that."

Hanji laughed quietly. "Don't kid yourself, Levi."

I rolled my eyes and sat down in the seat that Mikasa had placed the menu in front of, Hanji sat opposite of me--I noticed the trees that surrounded us--we were outside.

"You told me you liked the outside scenery, so I seated you here. I hope you don't mind." Smiling, Mikasa pulled out a notepad and a pencil from the front pocket of her uniform and leaned her weight onto her right leg. "Anyways, what can I get you two?"

"You remembered." I smirked when I saw her cheeks flare up. "I'll get the English Breakfast Tea." I told her, closing the menu. Mikasa scribbled my order on her notepad.

"I'll have this donut pastry thing." Hanji said, pointing at an item on the menu.

"Sure." Mikasa smiled warmly. "I'll be back with your food shortly."

 

As Mikasa went back into the cafe, Hanji started laughing. "Oh my god, Levi, she totally likes you. Didn't you see her blushing?" When I didn't answer, Hanji waved her hands in the air. "Levi! You are so oblivious!" She said, emphasizing the word.

I shrugged. "She's nice and she listens, she has a catching smile--" I paused as Hanji took a sharp breath in anticipation. "But she's just a friend."

Hanji huffed. She started playing with the decorated napkin in front of her.  
Suddenly, she clapped her hands together and brought them close to her face. "Levi, will you ever fall in love? Will you ever find the girl of your dreams?" She sighed "I mean don't you wanna--" Hanji made a circle with the index finger and thumb of her right hand and thrusted a finger from her right hand into it. She wiggled her eyebrows.

I slapped at her hand, causing her to giggle. "I don't do that with anybody." I pointed my finger at her. "You, on the other hand, would fuck the first person who told you that your hair was pretty."

Hanji gasped. "No! That's not true!" She shook her head, giggling.

"You little whore." I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly, Hanji stood up. "Uh oh. Looks like that waiter lady is coming back. I'm gonna let you guys talk." She winked. "Just pretend I'm going to the bathroom or something." she said, walking away.

Just as Hanji said, Mikasa appeared seconds after with a black tray. She carefully set a steaming cup of tea in front of me, and a small pastry in front of Hanji's abandoned seat. Mikasa cocked her head at the empty seat.

I waved my hand in disapproval at the chair. "She went to the bathroom. Would you like to have a seat--again?"

Mikasa laughed. "Only for a few." She said sitting in Hanji's forgotten place. "So, how did your job interview go? I saw the lady when she came in, she's very kind."

"It went great actually" I told her, crossing my ankles. "She gave me the job right then."

Mikasa clapped her hands together. "That's great Levi, congratulations! What position did you end up getting?"

"I got a position as a waiter at this bar called The Works." I grinned. "It's the lowest position but I'm glad I got a job to help Hanji pay her bills."

Mikasa's breath hitched. "A bar?"

"Well...I guess you could call it a...strip club, it has a restaurant inside and that is where I'm going to be serving." I stared at her surprised face. "Why? Do you know the place?"

Mikasa put her hand on her face. "So, you're telling me that you work at The Works."

"Yeah. Why? Is the place rigged?" I said in a lame attempt in a joke

"Well..." Mikasa leaned back in her chair. "My older brother works there." She said looking me in the eye

I grinned. "Wow, isn't that a coincidence. I'll make sure to introduce myself."

Mikasa wasn't smiling. "No, you don't know my brother. You better hope that you aren't going to be anywhere near him." She frowned. It was obviously a touchy subject for her.

"Ah.." I grunted, bringing my hand to my chin. "Well.. I'm sure it will be fine." I said, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll work things out with him. What's his name?"

"Eren.. Eren Jeager."

"Eren Jeager, huh? I'll keep a lookout for him."

"Levi," Mikasa stood up, gently tucking her seat back into the table "please be careful around him, don't underestimate the way he acts."

I gave her a smile. "Ok, take care."

Then, Mikasa turned around and headed back into the cafe. Almost simultaneously, a brown-haired freak came out from a nearby corner that she was apparently hiding behind. She bounced over to me, pulled out her chair with a squeak, and sat down noisily, causing us to get many glances from the people eating around us.

I glared at Hanji "Well, You took a long time in the bathroom."

"Ooh! Is this the pastry? It looks delicious." She beamed, ignoring my comment.

She picked up the crumbly pastry and bit into it. "So, who do you think this Eren Jeager chick is?" She asked, flakes of her food flying out of her mouth.

I snorted and handed her a napkin. "Please talk when your mouth is empty, that was gruesome to look at."

"Well? Who is she?"

"First of all, Eren isn't a girl. He's Mikasa's brother."

"Yeah, whatever." She said waving her hand at me. "I mean like, what does he have to do with you?"

"You're nosy aren't you?" I said, taking a sip of my tea. "He's apparently a coworker of mine."

Hanji took another bite of her pastry. "Why did Mikasa look like she saw a Titan though?"

"How would I know? She just told me that I should watch out for him." I said, finishing my tea.

Hanji sighed, then finished her pastry. "She should get going. I want to go home."

I got up from my chair and gave a quick nod to Mikasa as she picked up our dishes. We entered the double doors of the cafe and Hanji opened her brown handbag. She pulled out what I assumed was a wallet and took out a a shiny, grey card and flashed it in my face. "I'm paying." She said as she handed her card to the waiting cashier.

I smirked. The legal age in the state of Shiganshina to have a credit card was 19. "How old are you again, Hanji?"

"19 and three quarters." She said matter-of-factually over her shoulder.

"You don't act your age, Hanji, you should return the card." I laughed

The cashier handed Hanji her card back. "This beautiful thing?" She said, stroking the identity line on the back. "Never." She turned around and walked out the cafe doors and towards our car. "You're welcome by the way."

I grinned, then followed close behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are always open! Thanks for reading!  
> Rei-Chan

Levi's POV:

 

I wouldn't have woken up if it wasn't for my blaring alarm and an exited Hanji. It was Monday, other wise known as my first day of potential work.

"Oh my God, Levi! It's your first day of work!" Hanji screamed into my ear, interrupting my sleep. "Get your lazy, fat ass up!" She squealed, jumping up and down on my bed.

I groaned and rolled over, staring into glossy, brown eyes. She peered down at me, her glasses made her eyes look magnified--and it ticked me off--I wanted to rip her glasses off her face. She had guts to wake me up.

"What the hell, Hanji." I mumbled, sitting up in my bed. "What time is it?"

But I was too late, Hanji was already bounding towards the door... what a weirdo. I leaned over to my right and unplugged my phone from it's charger. The screen immediately lit up, causing me to squint. Faintly, I could tell that it read 9:32.

"LEEEEEEVVII" I heard an annoying voice call to me. "Hurry uppppppp! I don't want to eat alone!" Hanji cried.

I slowly got up and flinched when I felt the cold, hardwood floor touch my bare feet. I quickly put on a pair of blue fuzzy socks and shuffled out my bedroom door. Hanji was sitting at the dining room table, beckoning me over to her. She had a two bowls--one in front of my chair and one in front of her-- along with Cheerios, a gallon of milk, and honey on the table. She patted the spot in front of her, signaling me to sit down.

"Cool socks." She said

I sat down and poured a reasonable amount of cereal into the bowl that was followed by milk and honey.

"You know," I started, beginning to eat my cereal. "work doesn't start until 5:30... p.m."

Hanji eyed me. "Really? Why?"

"It's a nightclub." I said, rolling my eyes and taking another dramatic bite of cereal."

"So?"

"So.. night... duh."

"Ah." She said, finally beginning to understand.. that idiot. "Sorry" She said sheepishly.

I reached over the table and ruffled Hanji's brown hair. She smirked and swatted my hand away. After, we ate in silence.

When i finished my breakfast, I got up and went to my room to start my daily morning routine. To be honest, the members only night club opened at 6:00, but the workers could come as early as 2:00. Well that's what Christa told me anyways.

 

"So I should come at around 5:30?" I asked Christa

"Well that's your official call time," Christa giggled. "But most of the workers come anywhere as early as 2:00."

"Most?"

"Believe it or not, everybody, including me, thinks of anybody who works there as more than just co-workers, we see each other as family and people we can depend on. With that said, we like to come early and just talk and drink. It also helps sometimes helps the dancers get in the setting for work, you know?"

"Ah."

 

You'd think that someone who made a living as a stripper would act like a hoe and who's life would be a complete mess, but from what I can tell, it was more than just a place to get off from. Then again, you learn something new everyday.

"Either way, i'm not going there early. I'm not doing this to have fun. It's a job after all." I said angrily to my bed.

(Time skip to 5:00 because i have absolutely no fillers for this sry)

It was finally time for me to go-- 4 hours later. Thanks Hanji. Anyways, I ended up dressing in a bluish button down and grey, faded jeans, finished off with black vans. I told Hanji that I was going to leave.

"OKAAyY LEEVVIII" she squealed, embracing me in a too tight hug. "Good luck on your first DAAAYyy."

"Thanks." I mumbled, "You can let go now."

She giggled, pecked me lightly on the cheek(No as much as i love the ship, this isn't a LeviHan fanfic) , and put her car keys into my hand, closing my fingers around them.

"Be careful." She smirked

I winked at her and left our apartment, clutching the keys in my hand. To be honest, I wasn't really scared. Naturally, I get along with other people pretty well. And this so-called Eren Jaeger was the last of my worries.

Turns out, The Works was just a couple of blocks away from me and Hanji's apartment, which is extremely convenient. The building was broadly displayed on the corner intersection of two busy streets. It had dark, brick walls with bright golden lights illuminating the entrance door. Hanging on top of the door, was a giant sign that had "The Works" transcribed in lights. It was all painfully seductive, even for me.

I gently led the BMW into an empty parking spot near the front, and got out of the car. Reaching for my phone, I checked the time. It was 5:45.

As I walked closer to the entrance, I could hear the chatter and laughter of the people obviously inside. I took a deep breath and quietly pushed the door open.

The floors were carpeted an extremely dark mahogany color.In front of me was a velvet rope that was obviously supposed to keep non-members out. At first glance, I could count 2 bar counters, with many stools occupied by obvious workers as I could tell by their outfits, which had the logo printed largely on the back. They held shot glasses filled with a transparent liquid as they laughed and talked with the other people.

As I walked further into the building, many round tables spread around the room, came into view. To the left of all these tables, was a small section that had a counter. This was probably the kitchen for the 'restaurant' I was supposed to serve for.

My eyes wandered down the rows of tables and chairs, down to an obvious stage. In the middle, was a sleek, silver pole. Above the stage, were two black, iron cages, swaying gently. I grinned.

"Levi? Is that you?" A voice called, interrupting my thoughts.

I turned around to find myself face to face with the blond-haired Christa.

I winked. "Hey,"

"Good to see you!" She said grabbing my hand. "Now quick, let's quickly introduce you so I can go over your shift." 

Christa turned around, still clutching my hand. "LISTEN UP!" She yelled to the group of drinking workers. She held up my hand when their attention was focused on her. "This is Levi Ackerman. He's the new waiter I was talking about. Be nice."

She let go of my hand and it dropped to my side. She took a deep breath before finishing. "Okay! So it's currently 5:55, you all know what that means, start cleaning up please! Waiters and cooks, please go to the kitchen! Dancers, please go your assigned changing rooms! Your first performance starts at 6:30!"

As all the people filled out to their job positions, Christa let out a final cry. "Except you JaegerBomb, go backstage please!"

 

Christa gave a satisfied nod, grabbed my hand, and led me to a dim lit room that was supposedly "Backstage"

"So, Levi, while were waiting for this frickin slow poke to come, let's go over your shift scheule." She brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. "So, you're gonna start at 6:05, when the restaurant opens, and you will finish at around 10:00. Is that ok? "

"Um yeah"

Christa opened her mouth to talk some more but she was interrupted by loud footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around.

"Oh my God Eren, glad you could make it before tomorrow comes." She huffed

"I'm sorry. Armin spilled my drink." I heard a wheezing voice say

"Yeah whatever," Christa giggled. She turned around, allowing me to see the mystery person. "You need to show this guy what he needs to do before 6:15 so get to it."

Suddenly, I was faced with a green-eyed brunette. He stuck his hand out.

"Hi! You must be Levi. I'm Eren Jaeger."


End file.
